Dream Land
|notes = Kirby's home land }} '''Dream Land' is a country on Planet Popstar and the main setting of the ''Kirby'' games. Dream Land is portrayed as a peaceful country with a carefree populace and abundant resources. King Dedede is the self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land although he holds little real authority and most of Dream Land's people soundly ignore any edicts made by him. King Dedede and his minions often cause trouble for the rest of the population and Dream Land's rich natural resources and relative lawlessness make it a common target for invasion. It's often up to Kirby to step in and save Dream Land. Most of Kirby's adventures take place here at one point or another. People and Culture Dream Land features a wide array of both landscapes and inhabitants. Dream Land's demographics indicate that the Waddle Dee species make up the majority of the area's life. Besides the Waddle Dees, many other species live and thrive in Dream Land as well. The majority of the inhabitants and citizens are peaceful and carefree, however some of its inhabitants can be rather dangerous and violent. Currency There is no direct mention of any monetary system in use throughout Dream Land in the games, especially when the inhabitants are mostly self-sufficient and locate their own food using Sparkling Stars like they do in Kirby's Dream Land. The only time where currency is hinted at is in The Great Cave Offensive, a sub-game in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. The player's progress is measured in units of "Gold", where the maximum is 9,999,990 Gold. Finding the treasure called the "ten yen coin" (Japan version) or "dime" (American version) gives 10 Gold, so at equivalent value to 1 yen or 1 cent, Gold may not be worth very much at all in Dream Land, nor have much practical use from what can be deduced from the setting of the games. D-bills s]] Dream Land's currency in the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, is the D-bill. It comes in bills and coins, and both have King Dedede's insignia on them. The D-bill is central to the plot of several episodes, as King Dedede's constant ordering of monsters has left him in debt. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land * Green Greens: A grassy area near a lake, located in the heart of Dream Land. * Castle Lololo: A haunted castle on the edge of Float Islands. Owned by the twins Lololo & Lalala. * Float Islands: A small archipelago of tropical islands inhabited by many aquatic creatures. * Bubbly Clouds: A city-like palace build among the clouds high in the skies over Float Islands. * Mt. Dedede: A tall mountain where King Dedede's castle is located. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Vegetable Valley: A fertile valley located on the cliffs of Dream Land. * Ice Cream Island: A large tropical island. * Butter Building: A yellow, tower located in a barren forest clearing that reaches towards the stars. * Grape Garden: A cloudy area with floating castles and airships. * Yogurt Yard: A mountainous region of Dream Land bordering the ocean. * Orange Ocean: A vast ocean near the border of Dream Land that houses quiet islands as well as fleets of battleships. The sun appears to be perpetually setting here. * Rainbow Resort: An otherworldly tundra located on the very edge of Dream Land itself. * Fountain of Dreams: A sacred fountain that floats high above Rainbow Resort and is the source of all dreams on Dream Land. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Rainbow Islands * Grass Land: A grassy area featuring many small grasslands. * Big Forest: A complex forest area that proves to be quite hard to navigate through. * Ripple Field: One of Dream Land's deepest and largest lakes. * Iceberg: A collection of frigid ice floes that is always covered in ice. * Red Canyon: A craggy canyon area. * Cloudy Park: A high mountainous area engulfed in misty clouds. * Dark Castle: A very mysterious and eerie palace. Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Sand Canyon: A vast desert seemingly located near Red Canyon. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Dyna Blade * Peanut Plains: A grassland that serves as a path to Candy Mountain. * Mallow Castle: A regal palace, possibly owned by the Meta-Knights. * Cocoa Cave: A cavern leading to the base of Candy Mountain. * Candy Mountain: A high-reaching mountain with a large water system. * Dyna Blade's Nest: The mountain's peak where Dyna Blade resides. * Trial Room 1 and 2: Mysterious areas containing a wealth of Copy Essences. Gourmet Race * Pumpkin Grand: A very small, flat area ideal for practicing, situated on the top of a cliff. * Corn Hall: A mountainous area which is a bit more advanced than Pumpkin Grand. * Onion Garden: A cloud-filled maze seemingly located in Bubbly Clouds. The Great Cave Offensive * Sub-Tree Area: A subterranean jungle with many tropical plants and enemies. * Crystal Area: A crystal-filled cave with large waterways. * Old Tower: A strange and peculiar tower that is built deep underground. * Garden Area: A regal garden area with fountains and structures. Revenge of The King * Purple Plants: A dangerous place where all of the plants are purple. There is a large lake with water which is likely toxic. * Illusion Islands: Located near Float Islands, this place is always encased in darkness. * Crash Clouds: A weather station located in the dark clouds, filled with lightning. * Mt. Dedede Sky: The sky around Mt. Dedede. * The Revenge: The rebuilt Castle Dedede, atop Mt. Dedede. ''Kirby Air Ride 'Air Ride' * Fantasy Meadows: A peaceful meadow housing dark caves and a peaceful river. * Celestial Valley: A quiet valley with constantly flowing waterfalls. * Sky Sands: Located in a desert of Dream Land, Sky Sands is quiet and peaceful. * Frozen Hillside: A cold, frigid area seemingly located on Ice Island. * Magma Flows: An active volcano inhabited by dragons made of lava. * Beanstalk Park: A plant-filled area located high up in the clouds of Dream Land. * Machine Passage: An industrialized area taking place in a mysterious abandoned laboratory. * Checker Knights: A checker-board themed area bordering an ocean. 'Top Ride' * Grass: A small meadow racecourse, which has bomb-growing plants. * Sand: A sandy area inhabited by man-eating plants. * Sky: A clockwork racecourse located over Dream Land. * Fire: Another volcanic area of Dream Land. * Light: A psychedelic zone that contains several warp panels. * Water: A race track made out a tidal pool. Waves wash in from the ocean to flood the track. * Metal: A small factory filled with large cogs and high-pressure fan. 'City Trial' * The City: A big city with a strong resemblance to Cappy Town in the anime. Kirby: Squeak Squad * Prism Plains: A peaceful grassland where Dedede keeps one of his castles. * Nature Notch: A beautiful, underground, flower-filled paradise. * Cushy Clouds: A large mountain, a forest, and the surrounding clouds. * Jam Jungle: A jungle which holds both ancient ruins and mechanical factories. * Vocal Volcano: A dangerous, volcanic area high atop a peaceful mountain. * Ice Island: A snowy taiga with aurora lights always in the sky, which is home to the Squeak Squad and their hideout. * Secret Sea: A location seemingly in the Orange Ocean sealed away long ago, and the place where Meta Knight rebuilt his battleship, the Halberd. * Gamble Galaxy: The galaxy in which Popstar is located. Kirby Mass Attack Popopo Islands: '']] * Green Grounds: A meadow area containing jungles and dark forests. * Sandy Canyon: A desolate canyon containing abandoned ruins. * Dedede Resort: A tropical and arctic resort which has since been taken over by King Dedede. * Volcano Valley: A series of volcanoes; also the former place of a great battle, which is now infested by the Skullys, containing graveyards and dark mansions. * Necro Nebula: A dark island in outer space; ruled by the Skull Gang and home to a statue that holds Necrodeus' staff. Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Cookie Country: An area much like the rest of Dream Land, a large, flattish grassland with a forest housing Whispy Woods. There are also many small caves. The landscape located at the center of Planet Popstar--the landscape where the Lor Starcutter crashes—heavily resembles Cookie Country. * Raisin Ruins: An old ruin with many traps. As seen in the background of Stage 1, there are many sand spouts spewing onto large sandstone spheres, throwing them in the air. * Onion Ocean: A tropical beach with many underwater caverns and islands. * White Wafers: A snowy area with many frozen-over hills and mountains that Kirby and his friends must scale. * Nutty Noon: A large, skybound tower leading up to a boss door depicting what could be Popstar's solar system. Nutty Noon does not break the atmosphere, as seen in the higher levels, where the background shows a planet much like Earth. ''Kirby Star Allies |image = |caption = Kirby Star Allies title screen |icon = }}World of Peace - Dream Land is the first level in Kirby Star Allies, preceding Planet Popstar. This level is set in Dream Land, Kirby's home. It features lush grasslands, forests, streams, caves, and Dedede's Castle. King Dedede serves as the boss of this level. This level has a HAL room located in Fruity Forest. Dyna Blade can be seen flying around Dream Land. Stages * Green Gardens * Donut Dome * Honey Hill * Fruity Forest * Clash at Castle Dedede * Extra Eclair (extra stage) A Dream Palace can be found in this world, it is unlocked through the big switch in Donut Dome. Copy Abilities Related Locations * Blockworld * Dream Kingdom * Floralia * Halcandra * Mirror world * Patch Land * Seventopia In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dream Land is the main setting for Kirby's anime series. It is located on a peninsula somewhere on Popstar. The climate is tropical, and so the weather is most often warm and humid, with sudden rainstorms being common. Both tropical and temperate species of plants and animals can be found there, however. As in the games, King Dedede rules over it from his castle high atop a hill. There is only one town, Cappy Town and the main inhabitants are the Cappies, though other races are present as well, the Waddle Dees in Dedede's Castle outnumber the Cappies, there is also Kawasaki, Tiff's family, and the Kirby race (Kirby and Meta Knight). Known Places * Kirby's house: A small, dome-shaped house outside of town that the people built for him. Tokkori lives there too, but normally when Kirby has evicted him from his nest to take a nap. * Cappy Town: The only town in Dream Land, where most of the population lives. * Castle Dedede: Dedede's castle on a hill near the village. It looks older than it really is. * Whispy Woods Forest: A dark and maze-like forest that is easy to get lost in. It is ruled by Whispy Woods. * Eastern Forest: The forest to the east of Whispy's. A large waterfall can be found there. It is the home of Whispy Woods' old friend Acore, as well as the Animal Friends. * Kabu Canyon: A series of rocky cliffs and canyons where Kabu can be found. * Booma-Dooma Volcano (Jp: Gilauea Volcano): A series of three huge volcanic peaks that are still active. * Cats-Eye Lighthouse: A lone lighthouse by the bay. It's only ever mentioned in passing. * Babagahara: A wilderness made up of vast jungles, long streams of rivers, and even a dark cave where the evil Pukey Flower lurks. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series This is not to be confused with the location known as Dream Land within the games, or the other ''Kirby-based stages of the Super Smash Bros. series such as the Fountain of Dreams, Green Greens, Halberd, or The Great Cave Offensive. '''Dream Land' is a stage in Super Smash Bros., an unlockable Past Stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee and a downloadable stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. ''Super Smash Bros. The stage was first introduced in ''Super Smash Bros., and is also the stage where the player must fight a group of Kirbys in Classic Mode. It is a rather simple stage, and is similar to other stages like Super Smash Bros. Melee's Battlefield and Fountain of Dreams where it has three platforms floating over a main one. Whispy Woods appears in the background of this stage. He will occasionally blow toward one side of the stage which can cause players to fall off the edges of the stage. His wind seems a little more powerful here than it is in Green Greens, a similar stage in the next Super Smash Bros. game. Super Smash Bros. Melee Dream Land is also available in Super Smash Bros. Melee under the name "Past Stages: Dream Land", and is one of the three unlockable Past Stages from Super Smash Bros. It is unlocked by beating Target Test with every character. Dream Land does not appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Green Greens is instead used, serving the same purpose Dream Land served in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a past stage. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U SSB3DS Dream Land 1.JPG|Green Greens SSB3DS Dream Land 2.JPG|Castle Lololo Exterior SSB3DS Dream Land 3.JPG|Castle Lololo Interior SSB3DS Dream Land 4.JPG|Float Islands SSB3DS Dream Land 5.JPG|Bubbly Clouds SSB3DS Dream Land 6.JPG|Mt. Dedede Lobby SSB3DS Dream Land 7.JPG|Mt. Dedede Ring SSB3DS Dream Land 8.JPG|Green Greens (Ω) SSB3DS Dream Land 9.JPG|Green Greens SSB3DS Dream Land 10.JPG|Castle Lololo Exterior SSB3DS Dream Land 11.JPG|Castle Lololo Interior SSB3DS Dream Land 12.JPG|Float Islands SSB3DS Dream Land 13.JPG|Bubbly Clouds SSB3DS Dream Land 14.JPG|Mt. Dedede Lobby SSB3DS Dream Land 15.JPG|Mt. Dedede Ring SSB3DS Dream Land 16.JPG|Green Greens (Ω) A new Dream Land stage appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS: it takes the form of Kirby's Dream Land on the screen of an original DMG-001 Game Boy. The stage initially takes the appearance of Green Greens, with the borders of the screen being a Game Boy's casing. It will eventually scroll to the right and the stage's environment and music will change. Other than Green Greens, the stage has sections from Castle Lololo, Float Islands, Bubbly Clouds, and Castle Dedede. Holding L while selecting Dream Land causes the stage to appear black and white (like the Virtual Console releases of Game Boy games) rather than black and green. The classic Dream Land stage from Super Smash Bros. was released as downloadable content for both versions of the game. The stage is titled "Dream Land (64)" in these games. SSBU Dream Land (64).jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU Dream Land (64) Omega.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Ω) Related Quotes Trivia *When the screen begins to scroll in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS’s Dream Land stage, a glove appears to point the scrolling direction. This glove is the same one that wakes Kirby on the "game over" screen in Kirby's Dream Land. *In Kirby Star Allies, one can sometimes see Dyna Blade flying in the sky behind Clash at Castle Dedede. Gallery DreamLand.jpg|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KatRC_Dream_Land.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Dream_Land_Colorless.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (colorless) DYrUFhhVMAAQ7Ge.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Green Gardens) KSA_Dream_Land_Map.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (level map) de:Traumland fr:Dream Land ja:プププランド Category:Places Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Stages Category:Places in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. series Stages Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies